


The Collar

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Electricity, Electricity Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Play, Rimming, shock kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Michael never have any limits when it comes to trying new things it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> God this is a fucking train wreck I'm so sorry enjoy this shameless smut
> 
> I also sincerely hope we get to see Michael get tazed because I am a terrible human being ok.

"Michael, are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked for the hundredth time before the announcement went out. 750 thousand subs to the Achievement Hunter channel and Michael would be tazed on camera. "Because you can back out, we're not going to force you into this, but the aftermath will be messy to deal with as far as the audience goes."

"I'm _sure_ , Jack." Michael replied, his eyes meeting Geoff's from over Jack's shoulder, the older man's mouth gone slack and a look in his eyes that let Michael know that he'd be paying for this later.

\- - -

When Michael got home that night, he was greeted by Geoff at the door (having stayed behind at the office later than the gent) a black gift bag dangling from his tattooed fingers, an easy smirk on his lips.

"I got you something."

"I can see that." Michael replied with a grin, tossing his keys onto the little ledge by the door, "Bought me something pretty?" He teased.

Geoff hummed and handed Michael the bag, smirk growing, "I'll say."

Michael shoved his hand into the bag, first pulling out a small black remote, not giving it much thought as he set it aside (Geoff picking it up a moment later) figuring it was some sort of remote controlled vibrator (which still absolutely thrilled him). But, when he pulled the tissue paper out and tossed it to the floor, he was greeted with the sight of a simple black collar. A plastic box was attached to the front of it, two small pinpoints of metal sticking out of the back where the box would press against Michael's skin.

Michael's jaw went slack and he slowly met Geoff's eye, the older man walking forward and picking up the collar. "Want to try it on?" He asked, and Michael nodded vigorously, leaning his head back to allow Geoff to attach the collar.

"Let's eat dinner."

"Alright." Michael replied with a mischievous smirk, meeting Geoff's gaze before watching his finger move slowly to the button on the remote in his hand. Not even a second after Geoff pressed down on it, a jolt went straight through Michael's neck and down his spine, muscles spasming and his teeth grinding together at the sensation as his ears barely registered a high pitched noise sounding throughout the room, jumping about a foot in the air before bracing his hands against the wall as the shock subsided. He was shaky and panting, with a raging erection straining against his jeans just from that little bit of exposure. 

Luckily, he had stopped being disturbed by any of his new-found kinks soon after he and Geoff got together.

After that, Michael had decided to behave like he was supposed to when they did pet play. He ate only when Geoff told him he could start, didn't speak at all, and followed him obediently to the living room when Geoff suggested a movie.

Things were relatively calm after that, Michael resting his head on Geoff's lap as the older man's tattooed fingers ran through his curled hair. Slowly, trying to go undetected for as long as possible before suddenly nuzzling his face into Geoff's crotch, his lips tracing the outline of his cock through the thin material of his sweatpants. Geoff's body went rigid before Michael was gasping and gripping tight to the front of his shirt as the collar shocked him again, emitting the same high pitched noise as before, whining as it went away, hips bucking against nothing as his erection returned.

"Now now, Michael, we know not to do that." Geoff scolded lightly, running his fingers back through Michael's hair as the lad trembled lightly on his lap.

"But I wanted to." Michael replied defiantly, gasping and jumping again as the remote made the same high pitched sound it did before, but no shock came. Michael moaned desperately and tried to gain some much needed friction on his cock, his own pleading gaze meeting Geoff's smug, amused one.

"Geoff, please." Michael whispered, choking on another moan as there was another shock administered, his grip tightening more on the front of Geoff's T-shirt.

"You can beg better than that, Michael. What do you want me to do?" Geoff asked, his fingers running up the front of Michael's shirt, goosebumps rising up on the lad's skin in their wake.

"I want you to fuck me." Michael whined, arching into Geoff's touch as a single finger circled around his nipple, "I want you to fuck me until I can't even remember my own fucking na- _ame_." His words stuttered and broke off into a moan as Geoff's thumb and forefinger plucked at the already sensitive, hardened bud of Michael's nipple, the younger man's breath hitching, "God I'll even suck you off or eat you out. Anything, Geoff, anything. Just please let me get off. Please, _daddy._ "

And that's what seemed to finally do it for Geoff. With an almost-growl he stood and pulled Michael to his feet, yanking the shirt off over his head and kissing him hard before pushing him onto his knees on the couch, chest presses against the cold drywall as Geoff's hands worked at his belt. Soon enough the leather was pulled from the belt loops and tossed aside, Geoff pulling Michaels jeans and boxers both down to his knees.

Michael pressed back against the finger that dipped between his cheeks, gritting his teeth and crying out in need and surprise as there was a brief, but still intense enough, shock. "You don't move unless I say." Geoff commanded, voice husky and causing Michael to let out another whine, but he held as still as possible, although he couldn't do anything to stop his body from quivering in anticipation.

There was a few tense moments when Geoff wasn't touching Michael at all, and the lad was so close to turning his head to see what was happening when the sensation of Geoff's tongue dragging a hot line down the length of his ass had him choking out a moan, fingers pressing into the back of the couch as the wet muscle pushed into his hole slightly, wiggling back and forth as Michael forced himself to relax, barely remembering to breathe as Geoff's fingers brushed across the length of his aching cock.

"Mmm you're so pretty like this." Geoff whispered between sucking marks onto the pale, smooth skin of Michael's ass, the younger man moaning as his mouth moved down to his inner thighs, teasing the sensitive flesh there with bites and sucking in hickeys, never letting Michael get too comfortable before giving him a very quick jolt with the collar.

"Geoff _please_." Michael sobbed as Geoff's tongue lapped at his perineum, feeling tears of need already stinging at his eyes.

"I need to go get lube from the bedroom." Geoff murmured against the cleft of his ass and Michael whined, begging for him to just hurry and get it. Geoff chuckled low in his throat and pressed a slow kiss to Michael's shoulder before walking off down the hall.

"Only because you asked nicely." He called back over his shoulder.

It felt like a million years waiting for Geoff to return. Michael held his same position, chest pressed against the wall, aching and oh so turned on he felt like he was going to break into a million pieces if he didn't get off soon. He let out a relieved sigh as Geoff's footsteps sounded from the hallway, padding closer to him before there was silence.

"G...Geoff?" Michael whimpered, jaw dropping slightly as a blindfold was lowered over his eyes, getting tied snug around the back of his head a moment later.

"Don't want you peeking." Geoff whispered in his ear, sending chills up and down Michael's spine as his fingers ran down the length of his back only to disappear to do god knows what.

Michael moaned and sobbed in relief as a slicked finger _finally_ pressed into him, slowly but surely. The digit bottomed out and Geoff wiggled it experimentally, to the result of Michael letting out a shamelessly needy moan, before stretching him out slowly and methodically, his free hand braced against the lad's lower back as he worked him open with one, two, then three fingers until Michael was nearly hoarse from pleading. 

His cock was aching and neglected, his body trying to pull Geoff's fingers deeper inside of him with each push, a loud whimper escaping Michael's bruised lips as they were pulled free.

"Geoff, Geoff, Geoff." Michael sobbed, throwing his head back with a choked off cry as another shockwave cascaded down his spine, grinding his hips against the headrest of the couch. He kept chanting the gent's name in more and more desperation before cutting off with a long, loud moan as Geoff finally eased his way into him, fingers biting into his hips as he bottomed out.

Their bodies were pressed flush together, Geoff's chest against Michael's back and his hips slotted firmly against the lad's ass. "You feel so good." Geoff groaned, teeth biting down on an unmarked patch of skin just above where the collar sat on his neck.

"Please Geoff." Michael whispered weakly, shaking and barely resisting the urge to grind his ass back against Geoff's hips, "Please. I need it so bad."

Geoff's grip tightened as he pulled back slowly, almost at a torturous pace, before snapping his hips forward, Michael choking on a moan as he repeated the motion, only much faster this time, picking up speed until he was almost slamming into the younger man with abandon. The grip on his hips was so tight Michael was sure that he was going to have bruises later, but he didn't give a fuck. He didn't care about anything in that moment but Geoff and the cock in his ass and how much he needed to just _cum_ before he lost his goddamn mind.

His head fell back against Geoff's shoulder as his climax grew steadily closer and stronger, nails scratching hopelessly at the paint on the wall for something to grab onto as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. He was so close, he could feel he was only a few thrusts away before--

He let out a loud, disappointed and needy whine as Geoff suddenly pulled out of him, turning him around and grabbing a handful of his hair, simultaneously shoving the blindfold down while pushing his head down to have him watch as his tattooed hand stroked his own cock, Michael whimpering and not registering that fact that Geoff's other hand was out of his hair and grabbing the remote before the high-pitched noise was sounding throughout the room, the electricity was pulsing through his system, and Michael was thrown into the most intense orgasm of his entire life, the loud moans he was making not even registering through the ringing in his ears before everything went black.

He came to what he assumed to be minutes later, skin tingling and buzzing, his head resting against a pillow on his and Geoff's bed, staring up at the ceiling before turning his head as Geoff approached with a damp washcloth.

"What..." Michael began, closing his eyes as the warm cloth ran over his skin, wiping the cum from his stomach and thighs.

"You passed out, buddy. Scared me for a second there, I thought I killed you." Geoff teased softly, running his fingers through Michael's damp curls. Michael peeled his eyes open and gave a weary smile.

"Takes a lot more to take me out, old man." Michael croaked, his voice completely wrecked.

Geoff simply laughed and promised to let just that one go, settling into bed beside the lad and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"You did good, Michael."


End file.
